


Perfect

by dumbhuman



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhuman/pseuds/dumbhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't look good when I smile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in February 2013.

"You’re gorgeous.”

That was all Chris heard before a pair of lips smashed against his. He’d be freaking the fuck out about someone seeing them if his brain could focus enough for that. As it was, he pulled away to move the two of them into a slightly more secluded area. They were at a public event after all.

"Thanks? You’re not so bad yourself." 

It wasn’t that Chris didn’t appreciate the compliment, but he still wasn’t quite used to them. He and Darren flirted all the time - hell, they’d gone way past flirting - but he still felt like he needed to reciprocate when someone said something nice about him. He couldn’t just take it for what it was.

"No, Chris." Darren actually growled, out of frustration or arousal Chris couldn’t tell, before he moved down to start kissing his neck, mumbling between kisses. "You’re beautiful - no matter what - some stupid - waste of - fucking - space - says - to you - on the fucking carpet -"

"Wait, what?" Chris took a step back, his eyes widening in shock and confusion before narrowing. "What’s going on, Darren?"

"It’s not important. What’s important is that you’re amazing and people who think otherwise can just go fuck themselves -"

“Darren." His proclamation cut off, Darren closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. 

"Well, Chord and I were talking about the paparazzi and I said they weren’t being too bad tonight but he said he’d heard that somebody was being mean to you so I asked around until I found Lea who’d heard and she told me what that bitch had said about you which had made me angry enough,” he was pacing at this point, hands flitting around in agitation. “But then she told me what you said and Chris, it made me so sad that you think about yourself that way. I mean, I know we’re all our own worst critics and stuff but how can you not see how gorgeous you are, smiling or not - “

"Darren," Chris took his chance to interrupt when the other man stopped to catch his breath. "Everyone hates something about how they look. It’s just a fact of life. It looks like I never lost my baby teeth, and I don’t like that. I don’t have to like that."

"That’s not even the point though!” Darren threw up his arms in frustration. In an instant, he was in Chris’s space, holding his hands with wide eyes and a slight frown. “Chris,” his voice barely more than a whisper, “I’m not saying that you have to walk around grinning like the Cheshire cat if you don’t want to. Fuck, sometimes I get jealous when you smile and I’m not the one who put it there because I’m a selfish bastard like that.”

He took another breath to calm himself down and locked eyes with Chris, searching his gaze for a minute before continuing. “What hurts me is how much it hurt you, Chris. And don’t you dare say that it didn’t.” His voice rose back to a normal speaking level as he cut Chris off before he could verbalize the retort on the tip of his tongue. “Lea knows you really well, whether you like it or not. She told me how upset you looked even as you tried to pass it off as a joke. Not even you are invincible, Chris Colfer.”

Chris sighed in defeat, knowing that he couldn’t fool Darren anyway. “But why does this mean so much to you? Someone said something mean, I didn’t appreciate it, so what?”

"It means so much because you don;t deserve any of it. You don’t deserve the snide comments by rude people about your looks, your voice, your fucking smile. You’re perfect, but no matter how hard I try to get you to believe that, no matter how many times I let you know how wonderful you are, there will always be idiots saying the opposite because they’re jealous and cruel and they apparently never passed kindergarten, and I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Chris could tell that Darren was getting worked up all over again, so he squeezed his hands to get his attention. “Darren,” but he couldn’t think of the words to describe just how much the words meant to him, how his stomach flipped every time Darren said something nice about him, how it was the knowledge that Darren loved him was what protected him, that surrounded him and made it possible to brush off the cruel words. Instead, he leaned in and tried to put all of his feelings into a kiss, tried to convey physically what he couldn’t articulate. Words were Chris’s domain, but he could never seem to get them to come together when it came to Darren.

"Thank you. I love you," Chris whispered as he pulled away, eyes bright with repressed tears.

"I love you, too," Darren brought his face inches away from Chris’s, whispering "I will never let you forget how perfect you are" before kissing him again. 

And in that moment, in a dark corner where anyone could walk in on them, knowing that they should go back to the main room before someone came looking but not caring enough to actually move, everything was perfect.


End file.
